A Faxineira
by Nammyeee
Summary: A Faxineira, um mistério criado para tentar solucionar um dos grandes enigmas de Resident Evil: o sumiço dos cadáveres. Embarque nesta fic, com os relatos aterrorizantes dos personagens, e descubra quem ela é!


Resident Evil: A Faxineira

**Resident Evil: A Faxineira**

_Narração de Leon S. Kennedy:_

Como é mesmo que se começa isso?

Ah, sim... Querido diário, não é? Então vamos lá...

Ultimamente tenho reparado em algumas coisas muito estranhas que vem acontecendo, e isso já não é de agora não... Eu já ando datando isso desde um certo incidente em uma cidadezinha aí, uma longa história.

Nessa ocasião eu estava lutando pela minha sobrevivência, lutando contra zumbis e outros monstros asquerosos, correndo atrás da Ada... E, err... Bem, eu estava numa situação extrema num local extremo. E foi quando, para meu espanto, percebi que as aberrações não eram a única coisa estranha acontecendo.

Não que a Ada seja uma aberração, claro! Mas, você tem de concordar comigo que alguém que surge do nada e que use aquele vesti-! Bem, voltando ao ponto que mencionei, coisas estranhas andam ocorrendo à minha volta... Toda vez que cruzo o mesmo cenário, alguma coisa muda. Mas... O quê?!

Após um atento exame, eu percebo que os corpos das criaturas que eu havia matado antes em determinado local simplesmente desaparecem! Somem sem vestígios! Como alguma coisa definitivamente "morta" ainda pode escafeder-se assim, se ainda estivesse viva? É como se alguém... limpasse os cenários!

Isso bem que pode ser obra de algum inimigo, meu caro Diário. Mas como um inimigo pode ser tão rápido a ponto de em apenas segundos limpar totalmente uma sala que eu havia praticamente decorado com o sangue daquelas criaturas desconhecidas? É impossível!

Já descartei até a possibilidade de algum amigo estar fazendo essa brincadeira de mal gosto, descartei até mesmo a Ashley! Eu precisava de respostas, precisava descobrir o que estava me seguindo e limpando meus rastros... foi então que...

- Interrompemos este relato para fazer propaganda de Adravil, mais um dos produtos da Umbrella Incorporated. Combate os sintomas da gripe e resfriado como nenhum outro medicamento. Tome Adravil D -

Eu comecei a investigar as salas limpas dos cadáveres dos monstros e, numa delas, encontrei algo bastante misterioso: uma página de revista contando os próximos capítulos da novela das oito. Perguntei-me quem poderia ter deixado aquilo ali, e então parei para pensar quem numa cidade cheia de zumbis pararia com o intuito de saber o que ia acontecer na novela...

Novela? hm... Minha cabeça doía só de imaginar quem seria a pessoa que estaria assistindo tal monstruosidade.

Só podia ser ela! Sim, corri como nunca, atravessando casas e ruas vazias, desviando de algumas facas que sabe-se lá Deus de onde vieram e então, eu a achei!

- ASHLEY! - Eu não poderia estar errado.

Mas estava...

- Que foi? - Ela escondera uma revista sobre moda.

Se não era ela... quem... QUEM SERIA?!

Continuei a correr, correr, correr... Subi um morro, entrei num castelo sombrio em meio a uma tempestade, venci um longo bloco de escadas tendo em minha companhia uma estátua gigante e macabra... Até adentrar um quarto cor de rosa, onde um rapaz loiro de uniforme vermelho e branco estava sentado em sua cama com bonequinho do Fofão.

- ALFRED! - Mas ele estava lendo a G-Magazine.

Raios! Desde quando eu havia me tornado tão incapaz?!

Ah... bem... Claro, tirando a minha pequena falta de talento nas áreas amorosas - que isso fique entre nós! - eu sou praticamente perfeito em tudo! Eu precisava bolar um plano genial e pegar, finalmente, esse monstro que estava me seguindo há anos.

Não havia erro, era só matar um bichinho aqui e me esconder atrás de um abajur...

Ali oculto atrás daquele grande esconderijo, fiquei aguardando algum urro inumano, um passo putrefato ou então o "SSSTTTTAAAARRRRSSSS!!" do amiguinho da Jill... Mas qual não foi minha surpresa quando chegou aos meus apurados ouvidos o som de... Um aspirador de pó ligado?

Franzi a testa. Que tipo de brincadeira era aquela que vi surgir diante de meus olhos?

Seria alguma nova arma sendo posta em uso? Mas, qual seria sua utilidade?!

Foi então que... AH! Não era possível! Aqueles olhos finos, com óculos meia-lua e aquele corpo franzino... Uma senhora acabara de entrar na sala?! Ela tinha idéia do perigo que estava correndo?

Ela trajava roupa de trabalho igual àquela utilizada por funcionárias de hotéis que limpam os quartos, com direito a saia de babado. Eu, ainda inocente quanto à escondida perversidade daquele Tyrant disfarçado de serva do lar, fui impelido a tirá-la dali o mais rápido possível, já que como agente do governo e ex-policial minha tarefa é proteger civis e ficar de olho neles sempre... Mesmo a Ada, err...

Com passos sutis, fui me aproximando por trás daquela senhora que limpava com tanto vigor o chão, antes encharcado com o sangue do monstro que eu havia matado. Minha mãos estranhamente começaram a tremer, eu estava com medo de uma senhora com aspirador de pó?!

Percebi que conforme fazia seu serviço ela assoviava uma música do Sérgio Reis. Não sei o que era mais assustador. Caminhei até ela com máxima cautela, ela ainda não me percebendo, até que de súbito lançou seus olhos sobre mim. Não disse nada, apenas vi um repentino fascínio surgir no brilho de seus globos oculares, até que...

- É O GALÃ DA NOVELA DAS OITO!! - ela gritou o mais alto que podia.

Foi então Diário, que entendi toda a situação... Meu verdadeiro inimigo, era uma faxineira!

(...)

_Narração de Albert Wesker:_

Meu nome é Albert Wesker. Eu costumava trabalhar como pesquisador na empresa conhecida como Umbrella Incorporated, e após sua derrocada, fundei minha própria organização. Atualmente meus objetivos são: pesquisa e comércio de armas biológicas e... desvendar a lenda da faxineira!

Essa lenda que vem nos aterrorizando desde o incidente em uma cidade minúscula perdida em um mapa, não vale a pena entrar em detalhes. Há diversos relatos da aparição desta faxineira em prédios em chamas e castelos abandonados, mas a questão é: Quem diabos é essa velha?

Tenho sob minhas ordens dois dos melhores agentes para pôr um fim a esse mistério: Ada Wong e Hunk. Enviei-os para o local denominado "Agência de Diaristas" para dissipar as névoas que envolvem essa figura controversa que limpa os corpos de criaturas mortas por meus opositores a cada novo incidente viral.

Mas quando meus agentes voltaram, até mesmo eles pareciam traumatizados com o que haviam descoberto. Ada que se mantivera fria durante todos os seus serviços, simplesmente me dissera que a Agência não existia. Era apenas uma pessoa que fazia todo o serviço da empresa, era uma senhora... Poderia ser a Faxineira Lendária?

Comecei a tecer teorias. Poderia ser essa velha decrépita esposa de meu grande rival Ozwell E. Spencer? Mais uma figura misteriosa por trás dos acontecimentos da antiga Umbrella? Que vínculo, afinal, essa maldita mulher teria com meus inimigos pelo mundo? Poderia ela estar procurando vingança?

Mas todas estas teorias não estavam corretas, Ada surgira diante de mim mais uma vez para mostrar o relato de uma das pessoas às quais ela tinha uma paix- digo, aversão. Ela me mostrara o diário roubado de Leon, digo, minha agente apenas pegara emprestado as anotações do agente do governo chamado Kennedy.

O que eu li me deixou aterrorizado, uma faxineira que perseguia? Uma velha com aspirador de pó? Quem a havia mandado e para quê?!

Essa é, talvez, uma questão que eu jamais consiga responder satisfatoriamente.

P.S.: Por falar em novela das oito, quem será que fala a verdade, a Donatela ou a Flora?

Err.. Digo, digo... Assistam aos filmes de George Romero!

(...)

_Narração de Nemesis:_

SSSSSSSSSSTTTTAAAARRRRRRSSSS!!

STAAAARRSSS, STARRRRSSSS... STAAAARRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

(...)

_Narração de Jill Valentine:_

Já há anos luto contra a Umbrella e organizações similares, enfrentando zumbis e outros monstros asquerosos (como esse aí de cima). Mas jamais em minha vida me deparei com algo tão aterrador como em minha última missão na Europa!

Recebi uma ligação de um colega chamado Leon - Desde quando mesmo ele se tornou meu amigo? - Enfim... Ele contou sobre estranhos acontecimentos que ele presenciava sempre que havia algum incidente ali, uma infestação de zumbis aqui e alguns monstros surgindo por lá. Corpos sumiam e o chão brilhava como nunca!

Eu também havia reparado em tal coisa quando estava em uma certa Mansão, mas não podia me dar ao luxo de imaginar... Quem diabos está atrás de nós?

É melhor eu avisar Chris. Pode ser alguém trabalhando para Wesker, senão alguém pior. Nossa vida sempre ficou por um fio, e em relação a essa nova ameaça não será diferente.

**FIM**

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes, "Goldfield" e Ana Mirtes Zecchin, "Namixinha".

_Dois loucos._


End file.
